


Exploring

by WarpedMinded



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Wishverse, Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla's unnoticed feelings toward Buffy are accepted towards Wishverse!Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/gifts).



> **Title:** Exploring  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Pairing:** Darla/Wishverse!Buffy  
>  **Genre:** Wishverse  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 696  
>  **Summary:** Darla's unnoticed feelings toward Buffy are accepted towards Wishverse!Buffy.  
>  **Warnings:** graphic f/f sex, hurt/comfort  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor any characters from the show. And I do not make any money from writing this.  
>  **Author Notes:** This was written for [](http://brutti_ma_buoni.livejournal.com/profile)[**brutti_ma_buoni**](http://brutti_ma_buoni.livejournal.com/) for **Round 84** at [](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash_minis](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/) who asked for _'_ _scars, seeing your potential, silver'_ I made Darla souled to make it a sweeter fic instead of a dark one. I hope you still enjoy it.

The silver dagger slid easily into her ribs, blood gushing from the wound. Shaky hands covered the deep wound and Buffy looked on in confusion and pain when the human that stabbed her, just ran away.

"Great. Just what I need, more crazy towns to roam in."

"You're telling me sister." Darla whispered from somewhere near her.

Buffy looked around, trying to find where the bitch was hiding. "Come on out fiend of the west."

A laugh escaped the blonde and she stepped out of the shadows, "Oh please miss Buffy. You know that I am not like that anymore." She frowned as she took in all the battle wounds and scars that riddled this Slayer's body. "You're not the Buffy from around here are you?"

"How did you know?" Buffy was obviously curious as to why this vampire was chatting with her as if they were friends, and not sucking the life out of her throat. "How come you aren't killing me?"

Darla gave a slight shrug, "Call it my newly acquired conscience or just how I have always been around you. There was always something between us, you were always just too busy with your latest boy-toys to notice me there."

This darker Buffy gave a grim smile, "The other Buffy may have had all the guys, but me... I'm more of a lone wolf." She gave Darla a once over, her grim smile turning to a smirk, "but I am willing to give you a shot. Won't be the first time a girl has had me and left with a smile on their face."

"You are so different from this realities Buffy, but even I can still see all the goodness inside you. It's breathtaking... if I had any left. I can tell that you are going to be a great Slayer in this 'verse, and I will be right by your side helping you fight the good fight."

Buffy swallowed and looked away while whispering, "Never had help before, and I sure as hell never had friends."

Darla reached up and caressed Buffy's cheek, "You do now beautiful." Her lips were soft and supple as they pressed against Buffy's own dry lips. A tongue flashed out and licked the seam of the other woman's mouth. It wasn't long before it was impossible to tell where one ended and one began.  
:::

Darla helped Buffy get patched up in the motel bathroom and even kissed the bandaged wound. She could smell that Buffy was getting turned on by her attention and she purred, "Get up on the bed. I'll take good care of you."

She could tell this was something serious and not just a fling for Buffy anymore. Darla was going to make sure to keep it that way. "Here..." She smiled as she unbuttoned the Slayer's pants and helped tug them off, panties were the next item gone. "Like I said, beautiful." She climbed above Buffy and pulled off the sports bra that was hindering her view of the perky breasts. The pink nipples were already hard and wanting. Darla didn't take long to lean down and started licking her nipples and then blowing cool air on them, making Buffy shiver in anticipation. While she was sucking and licking Buffy's breasts, her fingers were walking around the Slayer's tight body, just fleeting, teasing touches. One hand went down and started to rub between Buffy's legs.

Buffy gasped her body quivering from excitement and pleasure. "Keep going Darla." She whispered. Her eyes were shut, her back arching upwards. All the licking, rubbing, and sucking was putting her body in overdrive, and it didn't take long before she came. A long drawn out moan escaped her, and she relaxed into the mattress, a lazy grin on her face. "Wow. You were... wow."

"Well thank you. I'll take that as a very great achievement, coming from a Slayer." Darla climbed up and lay down next to Buffy, her fingers swirling around on the Slayer's taut stomach. "Get some sleep. I might wake you up in the middle of the night for a quickie." Darla grinned as Buffy practically leaped towards her for another kiss.

The End


End file.
